Fevers and Thunderstorms
by fay-marie1993
Summary: Black Star gives Maka an unexpected visit. He isn't acting like himself and with Soul and Tsubaki away, Maka becomes curious. Rated M for sexual content.


It had been really long night. Maka remembered Black Star knocking on her apartment door. She hardly remembered him noticing the ugly looking bruise on her leg that was still healing from her last mission. What she did remember was how intense his dark eyes were, how he was now a head taller than her, and how his muscles rippled under his black shirt. Maka kept it secret that she liked the tattooed and muscle type. To distract herself, she offered Black Star tea or ramen. When he refused, she offered to order take out if they split the bill.

Black Star finally confessed he wasn't feeling well and the reason why he came over was because Tsubaki was away just like Soul was. He didn't want to be alone and he knew she secretly hated storms even though the weather didn't report any nearby thunderstorms.

"What's not feeling good?" Maka asked, suddenly turning maternal. She felt his forehead for a fever. Black Star did feel a little warm. Her face flushed when she realized she had left her hand on his cheek a few seconds too long. He wasn't acting like Black Star. He wasn't running around saying how godly he was or how people were lucky to be in his presence. The rest was almost a blur. Maka offered him Soul's room so he could rest for the night. Then the thunder started to get bad and Maka jumped into bed and clinged to Black Star thinking for a moment he was Soul. Black Star chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're so adorable sometimes," he laughed. Maka remembered a few years back when she would have died if she ever found herself in Black Stars embrace. He had grown on her though. She noticed a big bruise on his stomach when he took his shirt off to go to bed and somehow asking about it turned into a make out session. In Maka's twenty years of life she had never gone passed taking off her shirt in front of a guy. However tonight, her whole upper body was exposed to Black Star of all people. Somehow she had gotten passed his belt and boxers. Black Star stopped her to make sure this was what she wanted. Maka could no longer stand how tan his body was or how when she saw sweat running on his muscled chest after he had a practice fight with Soul it drove her crazy. She couldn't even get started with his tattoo. Black Star sat up in bed with his back against the head board and Maka was lying down with her upper body on his thighs. When she nodded, he gently put his hand on the back of her head as she took his cock in her mouth.

She claimed it was her first time, but the way she moved her hands and tongue, she must have somehow gotten a hold of Soul's porn magazine. Black Star's toes curled with pleasure. He started gasping as her movement got faster. Her tongue swirled around his head, taking his pre cum with it. He could feel the pressure building up. Maka took his cock out of his mouth just to tease him. She kissed his legs and went up to tenderly kiss the bruise on his stomach. Then she got up on her hands and knees to kiss and lick the sweat off his chest. Black Star took the opportunity to grab her tits and rub her nipples gently with his thumb. Maka moaned softly which made his cock so hard it hurt. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. After she teased him once more by biting his lower lip as they made out, she lay back down in her previous position and took his length in her mouth. This time she made more use of her hand to stroke him roughly up and down as her mouth did most of the work.

Black Star was losing it now. His moans had gotten louder and he put his hand on the back of her head. The next thing Maka knew, Black Star was holding her head in place as he face fucked her. She started moaning too, adding vibration. She rolled her tongue once more over his head and Black Star came panting that he loved her. Maka was surprised when his cum hit her hard in the back of her throat. It made her lift her head up and she watched as it jetted out and landed in a pool in his crouch. A few drops landed right below his belly button. Black Star tasted wonderful and she gladly sucked out the rest that was still coming out and even licked the spots on his stomach. He cleaned the rest.

Maka threw on her night shirt and a pair of shorts while Black Star was in the bathroom. He lay back down with her and welcomed her snuggling into his bare chest. His fever had broken, which left a layer off sweat over his toned chest. It wasn't long before he was lightly snoring. Maka had pulled the blanket over them and turned off the light. She could still hear the rain hitting the roof. Even though the thunder had stopped, her heart was still pounding. It took Maka a while before she calmed down and dozed off.

She woke up a few hours later to whimpering. Maka figured out it was Black Star. He was whimpering in his sleep and holding his stomach like he was in pain. She moved from her spot to pull his head into the space between her neck and shoulder. He quieted down after she began stroking his head. It was still going to be a long night and long story on why she had to wash Soul's sheets.


End file.
